Conceived
by scorpion22
Summary: Mina lets Dracula take her before he makes he a vampire and this is the result. Please review and tell me what you think and remember I own nothing.


This is a short one shot that I felt the need to write I hope you enjoy it. If you do please review and to all those who have read, reviewed and added my stories to their favorites list thank you so much. I own nothing

As he stood before Mina knew she should be screaming for help, screaming for someone to come and rescue her from this man who had killed so many, but she couldn't looking at him the feared Count Dracula as he stood in the form of the man she had come to know and even love.

" Why have you come here, what do you want " asked Mina looking into his eyes as he came closer knowing she should be afraid, but she couldn't bring herself to fear him despite knowing who and what he was she didn't care she could feel her heart beating faster just at him presence.

" I had to come, I had to see my Mina, my love " answered Dracula as he approached the bed she sat on their eyes locked together and either could break eye contact with the other as he sat by her on the bed.

"My Mina "breathed Dracula kissing her hand as he took it in his own kneeling so that they were facing each other in that moment both of them only thinking of each other. Suddenly without any warning he had her held to his body his grip like iron as he kissed her lips feeling as she trembled against his body feeling as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck.

This kiss was like nothing she had ever experienced before in her life; Jonathan had never kissed her like this before. When their lips finally parted they looked at each other and Mina could feel butterflies in her stomach and if he hadn't been holding her in his arms she knew she would have fainted and looking in his eyes she saw lust and a passion that she knew was also in her own and when she felt his arousal against her belly she couldn't help, but moan.

"Let me have you "whispered Dracula looking down at her his hands sliding up her arms to cup her stunning face in his hands as he spoke.

" Yes, but I want you to give me something else as well " whispered Mina looking into his eyes seeing the happiness her words gave him and smiling only a little she knew she wanted him to take her and mark her as his.

" I want you to have me, but I want you to change me first so we can spend eternity together " smiled Mina rising up so she was on the same level as him looking into his eyes for a moment before pressing her lips firmly to his.

" Mina " breathed Dracula as the kiss broke and he took her face in his hands looking at her seeing a pleading look on her eyes and as she looked at him Mina didn't know what his answer would be.

"Once I change you there is no going back are you sure this is what you want "exclaimed Dracula looking at her his eyes begging her to change her mind, but he knew from the determined look in her eyes that she wouldn't.

"I want to spend forever in your arms I love you and I know you love me too you already told me so change me so we will never have to lose each other" pleaded Mina pulling him down to kiss her as she finished feeling as he returned it with so much love and so much passion she almost stopped breathing. When the kiss broke she heard him hiss a quick yes before attacking her lips again as if he could not live a second longer without having her he pushed her down on the bed finding his way on top of her and in that moment she couldn't help, but smile into the kiss. He continued to kiss her like a hungry animal and as she felt his manhood hard against her center she moaned because he was so close to where she wanted him.

" Make me yours right now " ordered Mina breaking the kiss and looking up at him his mystic black eyes shining down into her own brown orbs his hands familiarizing themselves with her sides as he smiled in response to her demand.

"I will make you mine in every way possible "growled Dracula ripping her nightgown from her body without another thought making her squeal in delight his eyes quickly devouring the nakedness of her body. He ripped his own shirt open next before doing the same with his pants until he lay as naked on top of her body feeling as she started moving her hips wantonly trying to entice him even though he didn't need it. Dracula caressed her cheek his eyes still locked with hers and in that moment he slipped into her warmth. When he found no barrier to break part of him felt anger knowing Harper had taken what was his to take, but another felt relief that he would not need to hurt her and as he filled her looking down at her knowing from the look of amazement on her face that she still wasn't used to this type of intimacy.

When he started to thrust into her he was slow letting her get used to the feel of him watching as her eyes widened at the feel of this new sensation as pleasure filled her body making her arch her back wanton words and sounds leaving her lips.

" This is so good, don't stop give me more I want more " exclaimed Mina her words coming in a rush as he looked at him clinging to him in a way that felt so good he loved having her in his arms and he loved making her his body and soul.

" More " screamed Mina as he continued cutting off anything else she might have said as he took her lips in his feeling her fingers at the nape of his neck as they curled into his black hair. As he made love to her Mina felt him encircle her ankle with his hand wrapping her leg around his waist as she curled the other around his leg as he entered her deeper with each thrust.

"Count Dracula "exclaimed Mina as his lips traveled over her overheated skin over her collarbone his hand finding the mounds of flesh known as her breasts.

Mina nearly screamed in pleasure when he began to kiss and suck at her hard nipples closing her eyes and gasping his name as her hands held his head to her breasts enjoying the new sensation of his tongue on her while his other hand fondled her. Suddenly it was like something inside her broke and a dam of pleasure was washed over her body going through every nerve and muscle making her clutch him closer and seek out his lips. He kissed her in a panic their lips and tongues both searching for contact and with one final momentous thrust he came emptying himself deep inside her beautiful body holding her tight to him. They clung to each other as they both experienced their release quaking together in pleasurable bliss until finally it ended and they collapsed together on the bed.

" Mina, my Mina I love you so much " gasped Dracula his lips against her shoulder both of them breathing as if at any moment they would suddenly breath their last breath.

" Now I will change you " whispered Dracula looking down at her kissing her ever so briefly on the lips before pulling her to her knees so that they were kneeling facing each other again.

"I'm ready for our forever "whispered Mina looking at him seeing a moment's hesitation in his eyes.

" Mine " growled Dracula kissing her a final time before bringing a sharp nail to his chest and making a cut that dripped blood down his chest. Taking her face in his hands he looked at her before kissing her with such passion it nearly overwhelmed her. When the kiss broke they looked into each other's eyes with longing in both their stares.

"You must drink my blood as I drink yours then we will become one for all eternity "explained Dracula watching as she didn't hesitate to bring her tongue to his chest licking up the blood as it dripped down his skin until her lips found the cut he had made and without a word she began to eagerly drink from him. In that same moment he pulled her as close as possible lightly kissing her neck before biting into her flesh drinking her blood as she did his. At first it hurt when he first bit into her skin drinking her blood as if it were his favorite wine, but it wasn't long before the pain ebbed away and it was replaced with the same pleasure that shot through her veins during their love making except this time if possible it was better.

"I love you "they whispered together when it was over and they both knew she would begin to transform into an immortal just like him before suddenly she caught his lips in hers tasting her own blood on them as she deepened it.

"GET AWAY FROM HER "screamed Jonathan forcing them to break their kiss and when she looked she saw her husband straining to get to her through the locked door of the caged room. Dracula hissed at the men as they tried to get into the room looking at her a moment before turning into the mist he had arrived as and leaving her.

" Mina " said Jonathan as he stood in the doorway to the caged room the door open now, but he didn't come any closer none of them did as they saw the bite mark on her throat and at the sound of his voice she turned to look at all of them. Dr. Van Helsing entered the room and her eyes locked with his not leaving until he saw the bite and moved slowly towards her every eye on him now.

"I'm assuming from the blood on your lips that you drank from him as well that he made you his mate and one of the undead "whispered Dr. Van Helsing closing his eyes and shaking his head when she nodded a yes to his question taking her chin in his hands and looking at her making her look at him too about to say something.

"We must keep a close eye on her she will begin to become one of the undead "said Van Helsing moving away from her turning to look at the group still gathered in the doorway.

"Can we stop it, can we save her, my Mina "asked Jonathan finally inching his way into the room.

The doctor was silent a long time looking at every single one of them in turn before finally looking at her again and sitting down on the bed next to her he caressed her cheek like a father would his daughters before answering.

" Yes we have a chance at saving her and her soul, but we must kill the monster before she is completely transformed or else it will be too late " frowned Van Helsing before standing up still looking at her as he did so.

"I hope I won't have to drive a stake through your heart my dear "said Van Helsing holding her gaze for a split second before walking away from her and past the others out of the room. Mina looked at Jonathan a second before he too left the room the other men following quickly behind him and as he left she didn't know what to say to him when the time came. A nurse brought her another nightgown and she quickly put it on covering her naked body, but it didn't cover her bite and as she traced it with her finger she wished he had taken her with him.

As this thought ran through her mind Mina silently knew that despite their wish to be together forever it would never happen she was Jonathan's wife and she knew they would never be together because they would kill him and there was nothing she could do. She hid the desire to be with him from her companions and she journeyed with them to destroy her love. Even though she loved him Mina knew she could not be with him, she loved Jonathan too. Jonathan was her husband not Dracula she would not hurt Jonathan and she would not let Dracula hurt him either. Mina decided she would be neutral in the matter of killing him not saying a word on the matter, but all that changed when they finally found him.

A stake was driven through his heart, but he didn't die right away he stumbled into his castle and she followed him. Mina held him in her arms as he died crying her eyes out as she did.

"I love you please don't die on me please don't leave me "cried Mina forgetting everything about not being with him as she briefly kissed the lips of his fading form.

"I love you "gasped Dracula before his eyes slowly closed and he died in her arms. Mina held his lifeless form crying until she knew she had to leave him; his body crumbling into dust the second she let go of him.

When he died she was no longer in danger of becoming a vampire, but she would forever miss the feeling of him being always with her.

9 months later…..

Mina pushed one final time and fell onto the bed her body covered in sweat from the hardship of the delivery. She could hear her newborn baby crying and when Jonathan entered the room she smiled at him feeling as he kissed her cheek as he came to be by her side. Their baby boy was laid in her arms and they both gazed down at him with love in their eyes.

"He's beautiful and you are amazing for bringing him into this world "smiled Jonathan kissing her forehead before leaving the room again to tell their friends of the birth of their son. It wasn't until Jonathan had left the room that Mina saw her new baby's eyes and looking into them she knew her husband was not the father.

The baby had mystic black eyes just like Count Dracula and she knew he was Dracula's son.


End file.
